Not Her Boyfriend
by Louie the Great
Summary: [ONESHOT] Silver takes Lyra out on a date. Well, according to Lyra at least. Silver still thinks that he's not her boyfriend.


**Not her Boyfriend**

_6:00 am, New Bark Town_

He couldn't stop her. She's like a Ryhorn at top speed. Two hours after she called (don't ask), when Silver was waking up to the warmth of Mr. Sun, someone small and red barraged herself into the peaceful confinement of his own home, threw herself at him, and sent both of them tumbling onto the hard wooden floor.

Unfortunately, his head got most of the impact.

"GAAHH!" he screamed. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Lyra Kotone, the cause of his daily nightmares, wrapped her arms around him in a bone-crushing embrace. He didn't know what hurt more - his head, or her hugs.

"Silvy, take me out on a date!" she screeched into his ear, making his eardrums refuse to live in tranquility with the other parts of his ear.

"Huh?" he asked incredulously. With an annoyingly adorable pout, Lyra - his esteemed rival and champion of both the Kanto and Johto Pokémon League - looked up at him with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Aren't you my boyfriend, Silvy?"

"No."

She ignored his answer. "Boyfriends do stuff for their girlfriends, right?"

"No."

"So take me out on a date."

"No."

"I'll be waiting in front of Goldenrod Tower, 11 am sharp! Don't be late!"

With a meaningful wink, she summoned her Skarmory and used Fly. Silver realized that she made a gaping hole in his apartment, which he'll have to fix later.

Apparently, the girl doesn't take "no" for an answer.

* * *

><p><em>11:15 am, Radio Tower, Goldenrod City<em>

He was late on purpose.

To tell you the truth, this isn't the first time that he and Lyra went out together. Their first "date" was a disaster. It involved a large amount of sea pokemon, Rage Candy Bars, and an angry league champion.

Let's just say that after that incident, Silver swore that he will never touch a single Rage Candy Bar ever again.

"Silvy, you're late," were the first words that greeted him when he arrived in front of the radio tower. "This means that you have to pay for everything."

"This isn't a date, so I'm not paying." he said, checking her out.

She was wearing a pretty yellow sundress, with little white flowers sewn onto it. To his utmost relief, she's wearing flats. Silver's cut short on a few inches compared to the average male of his age, so it's pretty embarrassing if his "date" towered over him.

The idea of Lyra catching him staring was enough to take him back to the present.

She looped her arm into his. "So, where are you taking me?"

"The park."

"Aw, Silvy, can't you be more original?" She pouted childishly, twirling a strand of her caramel brown hair. "You can't take your girlfriend to the _park_. That's against the Boyfriend-Girlfriend Code on your part."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're not my girlfriend." he stated bluntly.

"And Red's not antisocial." she countered with dripping sarcasm. "Now let your pretty girlfriend decide where you're taking her this time."

* * *

><p><em>11:30 am, La Sfera, Goldenrod City<em>

Silver pitied his poor wallet.

He's not poor, but he's not rich either. After spending a lot of years training his pokemon and battling hundreds and thousands of trainers, he's saved up quite enough money to rent an apartment in New Bark Town (for Lyra), to stock up on food for himself (and Lyra), and to spend for leisure time (with Lyra).

But at this very moment, he swore that he blew up his own wallet just because of a stupid "date" with his self-acclaimed girlfriend (again, for Lyra).

"Silver, it's not that bad," she said, skimming the menu. She turned to the waiter. "I'll have mushroom soup, a service tray of cold cuts, potato croquettes, and...uh...yeah, some fish thermidore."

His wallet just went boom.

"Will that be all, miss?" asked the waiter. Silver nearly set his pokemon on him, if not for Lyra's soft hand on his knee.

The girl grinned. "On second thought..."

His hand tightened on one of his poke balls. Unfortunately, the owner of the restaurant does not allow rampaging Rhydons inside the establishment.

* * *

><p><em>12:00 nn, Goldenrod Park, Goldenrod City<em>

Contrary to what Lyra said earlier, Silver did take her to the park. She did not protest.

"Silver, I want to ride the ferris wheel in Nimbasa."

"That's in Unova."

"Yes, and I want you to ride it with me."

"No, Lyra." And on second thought, added, "You're not my girlfriend."

She skipped in front of him and stood on her tiptoes, invading his personal space. "Denial is a river in Hoenn." she sang. "But denial makes you look cute."

She pinched his cheeks when they turned red.

* * *

><p><em>12: 45 pm, Goldenrod Park, Goldenrod City<em>

They sat underneath in the shade of an old oak tree, with Lyra's head on Silver's lap, and him brushing strands of hair away from her face.

"Silver," Lyra breathed, her finger racing up to poke him on the cheek. The twitch in his eyebrow was enough to prove that he was listening. "I still don't understand why we became rivals."

"Hn."

"And I'm curious. Are we still rivals 'til now?"

He gave a half-hearted shrug and traced circular patterns on her shoulder.

Knowing Lyra, his reaction wasn't enough for her. "Answer me, my pseudo-boyfriend."

"I don't know." he replied. His hand went to her head again and started playing with her hair. "But I like what we are now."

She closed her eyes and relaxed at his touch. "Hmm. Me too."

_2:00 pm, in front of Lyra's apartment, New Bark Town_

"Silvy, up until now, when we see or call each other, say 'I love you' to me, okay? Then I'll reply with 'I love you, too'."

Silver's eyes widened. "Lyra, how many times should I tell you that –?"

"You're not my boyfriend, I know." She smirked mischievously. "But that doesn't make it any less true, doesn't it?"

Standing up on her tiptoes, she kissed him chastely on the lips and retired to her apartment.

* * *

><p><em>The next day, 3:00 am, Silver's apartment, New Bark Town<em>

He called her.

"Hello? Lyra?"

He heard the rustle of sheets, and a lamp switch flicking on. "Silver? What's wrong?"

"I love you."

Silence.

"Oh, Silver." She giggled. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, gosh. This fic is turning me to mush. I always liked the concept of Soulsilvershipping. Silvy is such a tsundere! It's too bad Lyra's not in the manga, though :( Read and review!<strong>

**- Louie**


End file.
